This disclosure relates to synchronizing audio data sent wirelessly from a source to a sink.
The Bluetooth standard does not provide a means to synchronize or rate-match the clocks in an audio source and an audio sink. Bluetooth sources vary dramatically in their data rate, packet size, and duration of audio per packet. The radio frequency (RF) environment can also contribute to variation in audio data packet arrival times at the sink. Most Bluetooth-enabled audio sinks (such as wireless speaker packages) have a fixed latency (i.e., buffer depth) to account for these inconsistencies. However, if the latency is greater than about 100 milliseconds the audio part of an audio/video playback noticeably lags the video. The out of sync lip movement that results is objectionable to most users.